Unbelievable love
by Lady Misukage
Summary: Ok oneshot hinata and sauke story...... not sure what to say other then that other then rated M for a reason


**Misukage: Ha! **

**Sasuke: baka**

**Misukage: Eat Dirt Sasuke **

**Sasuke: Choke on it loser! -pokes Misukage in the head- You still haven't finished 'Drunken Mistakes' ch. 3 yet. Even though it's lame**

**Misukage: I haven't had any inspiration yet -.- I plan on completing it but it's hard coming up with something that takes up 5+ pages. -- **

**Sasuke: If it was that hard then why didn't you just make it a One shot?! **

**Misukage: -gets death look in the eye- CAUSE AT THE TIME I DIDN'T KNOW THE FIVE PAGE+ FACTOR YOU STUPID BAKA!! -fire comes out of no where- **

**-Sasuke grabs a fire extinguisher and covers Misukage with it- You idiot! You're going to burn the studio down! **

**Misukage: -growls- honestly Sasuke if you were having your period you should have said something! I have pads, Tylenol, chocolate and everything else you need!**

**-Gaara walks in and sees Misukage and Sasuke argue- **

**Gaara: Uhhhhh -looks at the audience- Misukage does not own Naruto which in this case -looks at Misukage- is probably a good thing**

**-Stops and turns to the audience- Sorry about that ' please read and review. Also I will take ideas for present and future stories. **

Chapter 1

Sasuke entered the house and quickly removed his shirt and belt. He had came back from another failed attempt on capturing Kohana but luckily he had managed to come back with only a few scratches.

He headed straight to the kitchen where his prize from the last attempt he had made before this was waiting. Hinata was quietly washing dishes very oblivious to his presents, he smirked. For a ninja she was sure a pathetic one he had yet to understand on why they hadn't thrown her out years ago for her ignorance.

Flash Back

Sasuke dodge the attack with ease and looked at his opponent in front of him. Hinata stood there ready to take him down. He had been looking for Naruto and somehow managed to find his number one fan girl instead. He grinned and activated his Sharingan then ran at her with his sword. She dodged it only to hit her head on a rock and fall unconscious. Sasuke smirked, 'Stupid girl' he thought. Sasuke heard voices and foot steps coming towards him and out of a spur of the moment deal he grabbed Hinata's body and threw her over his shoulder then ran into the night.

End flashback

Sasuke wasted no time to make his presents known to her, instead he walked up, spun her around and clamped his mouth on to hers. His tongue pushed threw her mouth and roughly explored it while one of his hands was undoing her pants.

Once that task was completed he lifted her onto the counter and ripped her shirt and jacket off with a kuni. Heated skin touched heated skin, bared chests were pressed against one another and there seemed to be enough electricity in the room to keep the five villages lit for 10 years. Sasuke removed his own and roughly pushed himself inside her making her yelp in pain. He started kissing her neck and began playing with other parts of her body. Sasuke started pushing inside her again and slowly she started moaning driving Sasuke to push harder. Soon he burst and started spilling into her, he slowly lifted her off the counter and onto the floor. He panted into her and nipped her gently, she started running her fingers his hair and kissed his head.

At first Hinata had been something to play with, something to keep him entertained when he got home or when he was bored.

He started biting her harder as he slowly gained energy again, he slowly lowered her to the floor. He started trailing kisses from her chest to her belly button when he realized something. He lifted his head up, looking at her stomach he slowly placed his hand to her abdomen. Her normally soft flat stomach was suddenly hard and had a small bump to it, he then looked at her. Hinata's eyes showed fear and worry as she watched him to see what he would do to her. Sasuke smirked, he lowered his head and kissed her stomach then slowly trailed kisses up to her neck, stopping at her ear.

"You should have told me earlier" he whispered into her ear and gently nibbled it. Hinata sighed and said "I'm sorry" He kissed her forehead then her lips.

"I like finding out this way too" He slowly ran his tongue across her mouth and begged for entrance. Hinata giggled and opened her mouth to him and soon things began to get heated again. Though he was heartless there were moments where he let his love flow threw his body. The kind that allowed him to be kind and gentle, to show the feelings that where in his heart. She treasured those moments in hopes that there would be more like them. Sasuke was being very slow at kissing her skin and it was sending Hinata into a small frenzy. With in minutes they were screaming each other's name and changing positions. Sasuke lifted her up and pinned her against the wall for better leverage and groaned has relief flowed threw him. He sank to the floor again and held her close for a while.

They made out for a bit then Sasuke lifted her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. Even though it was the afternoon they laid in bed and stared at each other wrapped up in each other's arms. Her head on his chest, if some one had told her long ago that she would be here in this moment with Sasuke she would have laughed and blushed at them. Naruto had been the love of her life for as long as she could remember but now being here with Sasuke it lessened. She looked at her stomach again, some where in the months of her time here her love for Naruto had vanished. Instead a new love flowed threw her, a love for the man beside her. A love that couldn't be explained for there were words to describe it. It was a love that was scary and strange but at the same time wonderful and beautiful. It was the kind that every girl dreams about, one that is meant for closed doors and joyous quiet. It created a fire in her, though others would find it odd and unimaginable. But most importantly, Hinata placed a hand on her stomach, it created a child. Sasuke's hand covered hers, his eyes never leaving her abdomen.

"I love you Hinata" He whispered and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed back and sighed. She thought of one word that could describe this love and it was unbelievable for it fit everything. The unbelievable situation she found herself in months ago, the unbelievable feelings she found when Sasuke made her feel and most of all, the unbelievable love that flowed out of her for him. She loved Sasuke and he loved her, they had created a love out of nothing but it was still that. Love, one that would stand the tests of time.

The End

**Misukage: -sniffs- That was beautiful**

**Sasuke: you weirdo you wrote it **

**Misukage: It was still beautiful**

**Sasuke: You're impossible **

**Gaara: well you heard her earlier. Read, Review and say what you think. Just remember, flames will make her write more.**

**GOOD NIGHT AND HAPPY READING!**


End file.
